Thylvari
Racial Information and Appearance Thylvari are an all-female race that live in harmony with nature around them. They are set in the beautiful and free western continent of Syltharin. Thylvari are tall and have a slim posture. They are easily recognized as their skin is very pale and their eyes shine an emerald green at all times. They typically stand at 5'4 - 5'7ft tall and weigh around 120-130lb. Since The Sundering a Thylvari has yet to die of age so it is unknown for how long they are able to live. Thylvari do not eat meat and need a minimal amount of food in order to stay in good physical shape, some Thylvari can go weeks with only one meal. Thylvari meals often consist of natural berries and nuts found growing throughout the forests of Syltharin. The Thylvari capitol is Lisryggad and is built around a great tree looked upon as a physical manifestation of the deity Elthiron. Personality Most Thylvari are loving and good people. Due to their kindness they are easy to form a bond with and most people that know a Thylvari often only have good things to say about them. Thylvari are also very adept at noticing if people are trying to hide something in a conversation. Despite Thylvari being so connected to their natural homes in the forests of Syltharin, they also have an insatiable curiosity to all things not known to them. Thylvari adventurers are common and Thylvari people state that every Thylvari should venture the continents for at least two-hundred years before settling with a home. Thylvari are good people due to their deep connections with nature. They have learned to show compassion and care towards every species and generally live by this. Because of this all Thylvari shift towards the good alignment. There are some evil and neutral Thylvari but these are ones that have been corrupted in mind or received new points of view during their adventures. Reproduction and Naming Thylvari, being an all-female race do obviously not reproduce normally like other races. Thylvari believe that they are all daughters of the great godson Thylvion. Thylvari are naturally brought to life in pods that grow around the great tree of Lisryggad, they believe that the great godson Thylvion plants his seed in chosen places around the tree which then blossoms into being his daughters. All Thylvari are born here and they are born as adults. As a Thylvari is born they automatically know their first name from the top of their head. They are then taken to city officials that give them a surname. These surnames often include something of natural origin from within our outside the forest. Examples of Surnames * Leafwind * Treewhisper * Dawnfir * Moondusk * Galewind Deity Thylvari believe they are born from the great god Elthirons son, Thylvion. Therefore they believe greatly in his powers and their heart lies with him. Elthirons other sons and daughters are known by Thylvari to each manifest their own part of natural life. This is why Thylvari are so bound to nature. * Category:Races Category:Groups